Dues
by luvcmpunk314
Summary: Roman Reigns and Randy Orton are set to battle at Summer Slam. In front of millions, Roman gets the win in the ring. But later that night, behind closed doors, who will come out on top? The strong, young rookie or the smart and devious vet?


**A/N:** Hello! This is the first of my Dirty Dozen Slash Fics. Written for Legacy Chick and featuring Randy & Roman. Takes place the night of Summer Slam 2014 and written to Kid Rock's _Cocky_. First time I've written Roman in a sexy way, let's see how this goes.

* * *

><p>Randy lounged in his chair at the conference table. The creative team was going over what they wanted for the feud he was in with Roman. He was barely listening. They analyzed everything to death, and he'd learned to tune them out until they got to the point.<p>

"We're going to have Roman get the win tonight over you at Summer Slam, Randy."

He straightened up out of his slouch. "That's ridiculous. How's he supposed to show any growth if he's picking up the pin on his first solo pay per view match?"

A snort came from the man sitting across from him. "Yeah. Cuz that's the only reason you don't want to lose."

Randy swiveled his chair around to face Roman. "What that supposed to mean?" he asked with a glare.

Roman stared right back at him. "You know what it means. You're selfish and can't stand to lose."

Randy clenched his hand into a fist. He was sick of hearing bullshit like that. "I've put over plenty of people trying to get on my level. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna look out for my own interests. And I say my character shouldn't be losing tonight. Especially not if you want this feud to go anywhere."

The leader of the group of writers spoke up. "The decision's been made, Randy. It's out of my hands."

"Fine." Randy stood and shoved his chair away. "Guess I can't expect a bunch of fucking TV writers to know how the hell to book a wrestling feud. Idiots." He ignored the look of nervousness on the writers' faces. They always looked like they were worried he was going to snap and attack them. Maybe one day he would. He blew out of the room, but before he could get too far he heard a voice behind him.

"Yo, Randy!"

Randy stopped and turned, impatiently waiting as Roman caught up to him. "What?"

"You know that thing you do sometimes, where you actually look like The Viper instead of a bored rubber snake? Try doing that tonight."

In his head, Randy was pissed. What the fuck was this guy's problem? But he didn't let it show. The second you let any of these young guys know they were getting to you was when they started working to take your spot. He should know, he'd done it himself. "What's the matter, Reigns? You afraid your big push will get shelved if you don't perform and put on a good match tonight?"

"I'm not worried about my performance." He hooked a thumb over his belt buckle. "I never am. Just want to make sure I don't have to carry your lazy ass.

Randy's composure slipped a little bit and he got up in Roman's face. "Listen here you cocky little shit-."

"_I'm_ cocky? You're one to talk. Besides, ain't _nothing_ on me little."

Randy laughed and ran an eye over Roman's muscular frame. The kid was right. He wasn't little. At all. He decided to switch tactics. "Alright, Reigns. I'll do my part to make sure we look good out there."

Roman was quiet for a moment. He looked confused, like he'd expected Randy to put up more of a fight. Normally he would have, but he'd decided there were things he could do with Roman that were far more interesting than this stupid pissing contest. Roman rolled his shoulders, his expression changing like he thought he'd won. Randy was happy to let him have that misconception.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, after a damn good match, Randy walked over to Roman in the locker room. He was sitting on the bench in front of the bank of lockers, taking the tape off his wrists. He looked up as Randy approached.<p>

"Nice work out there, Orton."

They had gelled really well together tonight. His scoop slam had been on point and their battle had told a story. When he'd finally fallen to Roman's spear, he'd known they did more than alright. Of course he wasn't going to let the rookie know that. He snorted a dismissal of the compliment. "I know." He straddled the bench a few spaces down from Roman. "You got your win. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good, cuz now it's my turn."

Roman's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"I said, now it's my turn. I want what you owe me."

"I don't owe you shit."

"That's what you think, rookie. Everybody has to pay their dues. Especially for getting a win on a major pay-per-view." Randy gave him a slow grin. "And how do you think I'm going to collect what you owe me?"

Roman stared at him for a moment before his eyes narrowed in clear anger. "You're out of your ever lovin' mind if you think I'm sleeping with you."

"I've been called crazy a few times before." They stared at each other for several long moments. Randy didn't blink. Neither did Roman. Tension climbed between them, Randy not letting on that he felt it. But Roman wasn't a master of the game like he was. His nostrils flared and his jaw hardened, a clear indication he was feeling it. Randy let another slow grin curl his lips and Roman finally looked away and with a single word, he gave in.

"Fine."

Randy stood. He reached out for Roman's hair, running his fingers through it. "Make sure you wash and dry your hair first. I don't want this wet mess all over my pillow."

Roman jerked his head away. "You just make sure you wash all that damn baby oil off."

Randy didn't give him the satisfaction of responding to that. "Room 628. Be there."

A couple hours later, a knock sounded at Randy's door. He knew it was Roman. He could sense the man's annoyance, just through those three knocks. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was about to get what he wanted. Randy opened the door to see Roman standing there in a gray t-shirt and loose black gym pants. His hair was dry and soft looking, down around his shoulders. Randy stepped aside to let him in. Closing the door behind him, he looked at Roman. He was standing there in the middle of the room. His entire body read tension; from clenched jaw, to tight shoulders to hands squeezed into fists.

"Relax, rookie. I'm not about to attack you."

Roman's chin came up. "Even if you tried, I can handle myself."

"Then why are you so tense?"

"Maybe I just don't trust you."

Randy scoffed. "Why, because I'm not one of your Shield boys?"

"This has nothing to do with them."

"Then what's the problem? I did a favor for you. Don't see why you can't show a little appreciation in return."

"Shouldn't you have put on a good match because it's best for business?"

Randy laughed. "I do what's best for business. Sometimes. But I _always_ do what's best for me. That's a lesson you'll learn if you're gonna last in this business."

"Whatever. So we doin' this? I'd like to get some sleep tonight before I hit the road to Vegas in the morning."

"Just like a fucking rookie. Slow down. Work the crowd."

Roman gave a sarcastic glance around the room. "There's no crowd here."

"Then work me. Take your shirt off."

Randy watched as Roman slowly pulled his shirt over his head. He liked what he saw. Roman wasn't as sculpted as him, but he was solid, his chest hard. And his favorite part of him, his arms were big. He walked up to Roman, getting into his personal space. As he circled around behind him, he had to make an adjustment to his previous thought. Roman's arms were his second favorite part of him. His ass, big and firm was definitely his favorite part of Roman. But feeling like he wanted to prolong getting to what he really wanted, Randy ignored that area for now. He trailed a finger over Roman's tattoo, following the intricate pattern over his chest to his shoulder.

"Nice ink."

Roman turned his head to glare at him. "Yeah, mine mean something. Not just a jumbled mess of douchey tribals, skulls and scripture that you probably don't even follow."

Randy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Why wouldn't this guy just relax and go with the flow? He lost his patience, growling, "Just shut the fuck up." Randy grabbed Roman by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Going by Roman's disrespectful attitude, Randy thought he would have to force his mouth open to taste him. But he didn't. Roman parted his lips on his own and Randy slid his tongue into his mouth. It was a rough kiss, spiked with heat and aggression as their tongues tangled and twisted together. Their bodies didn't touch. But teeth sank into lips and both of them were breathing hard.

Randy pulled back and looked at Roman. There was no hiding the arousal on the other man's face. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were bright behind heavy lids. His lips were swollen from their brutal kiss. As Randy watched, Roman slowly ran his tongue over his bottom lip, then sucked it into his mouth. Randy cursed. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and gave Roman a shove. He stumbled, but he didn't fall back onto the bed like Randy planned. He flexed his arms.

"Try again, old man."

So Randy did. He pushed Roman much harder and this time he fell back onto the bed. Randy quickly jumped on top of him.

"Take your fucking pants off." He stayed on top of Roman, caging him in as he pushed his pants and shoes off. Roman struggled a bit getting undressed with Randy straddling him, but he didn't care. He just smirked down at him, arching a brow at the glare Roman was giving him. Once Roman was naked, Randy grabbed his wrists and held his arms down over his head. He worked his hips, grinding his cock against him as he stole another furious kiss. Roman was kissing him back with so much passion that he dropped his guard. That was his mistake. Roman broke their kiss and shoved Randy to his back.

Again, Randy didn't let it show he was bothered. He just slid his hands into the soft waves of Roman's hair, tugging him down for yet another kiss. He liked these kisses flavored with lust and hate, not knowing if Roman was going to bite his tongue every time he slid it into his mouth. After a few moments, Roman jerked away from him and started kissing his way down his body. Just to be perverse, Randy started to snatch him back up. But he wasn't willing to spite his dick to do it. He let Roman continue on, tonguing his nipples, licking down to his navel. Randy expected him to hesitate when he got to his dick. He didn't. He parted those full lips, his tongue coming out once to swirl across the head of his cock before he sucked him down.

"Fuck!" The curse burst from his mouth as Roman gave him the most aggressive blow job he'd ever received. He sucked Randy with long, deep pulls, holding his shaft in a tight grip, while his other hand squeezed his balls hard. Randy looked down and saw Roman watching him, a look of challenge gleaming in his gray eyes. Randy's lip curled in a snarl. How was it possible to both enjoy someone sucking your cock and want to punch that person in the face at the same time?

He continued to watch as Roman sucked him faster and deeper, so that the head of his cock bumped the back of Roman's throat. Teeth scraped his dick. Randy hissed and sat up. He clamped a hand on the back of Roman's thigh and pulled. Roman's brows came together in a frown. Randy kept pulling until Roman caught on, allowing Randy to maneuver him until they were lined up in the sixty-nine position. Randy gripped Roman's dick in his fist, feeling a bit of envy that Roman was thicker than him. He'd only intended to bring Roman close to his face so he could blow him too. But Roman swung his leg over, straddling his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"This is what you wanted ain't it? Don't bitch because it didn't go how you planned."

"Cocky son of a bitch," Randy cursed. But he took Roman into his mouth, a groan escaping him as the thick shaft stretched his lips wide. He started sucking, bringing his head up to make it easier. But apparently Roman had been in this position before. He braced his knees on the bed and started moving his hips, fucking down into his mouth. Randy relaxed back onto the pillow and let him do it.

Bringing a hand up, he smacked Roman on the ass, then squeezed it tight. Roman groaned at the smack, the vibration of it tingling up and down his cock. That felt good. He slapped his ass again, groaning himself when he got that same response from Roman. He repeated the actions, slapping and squeezing Roman's ass over and over. The slaps echoed through the room, the scent of sex filling the air as they both groaned and sucked, shoving their cocks down each other's throats.

Randy felt his climax starting to build in the base of his spine. He'd love to shoot in Roman's mouth, but he wasn't letting him go with just a blow job. He planned to fuck Roman tonight. He took his mouth away from his cock and pushed the big man off him.

"That's enough."

Roman rose up onto his knees on the bed and spun around to face him. He pushed that silky long black hair over his shoulders, sweat glistening on his skin in the low light of the lamp. "So I can leave?"

Randy laughed. "You wish." Randy snatched the condom off the nightstand. He went to tear it open, but Roman's fist clamped around his hand before he could.

"I hope you're about to put that on me."

Randy arched a brow. "You think you're about to fuck me? I don't think so, rookie."

Roman squeezed his fist tighter. "The only one who's about to get fucked is you, believe that."

Randy laughed. "This ain't the ring and it sure as hell ain't scripted. I'm not gonna lay down for you on this one." He grabbed Roman's wrist and started pulling his hand away. But Roman didn't give in. They started struggling for the condom. Randy locked arms with Roman, and used an arm drag to take him down to the bed. But Roman didn't give up. They ended up rolling back and forth on the bed again as they both fought to get the upper hand. Randy cursed. "Fuck this shit."

He locked his legs with Roman's, twisting their bodies around until he was on top. Then he reached between Roman's thighs and grabbed his balls. Roman went still. Randy squeezed once as a warning. He eased his grip, but didn't let go.

"Let me tell you how this is gonna go. I'm gonna let go of the condom. And you'll take it. To roll it down _my_ dick. If you don't..." Another warning squeeze. "Your voice will be missing its sexy baritone in your promo tomorrow night. Understand?"

Roman glared but after a moment he nodded. Randy grinned. He literally had the younger man by the balls. He didn't have any choice but to do what he wanted. He kept his tight grip on Roman's balls while the younger man put the condom on him. "Now the lube."

Roman opened his mouth but Randy cut him off before he could speak. "And save me your 'I'm so oily, blah, blah' jokes." Roman grinned, proving he'd been about to say something along those lines. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his cock up. Randy took the bottle from him before he could toss it aside.

"Turn over."

Roman gave him another glare, but he turned over without offering any resistance. Randy squeezed some of the cool liquid between the thick cheeks of Roman's ass, carefully slipping a finger inside once he'd tossed the bottle away. "That feel good?"

"Feels like you've got a really tiny dick."

Randy had to laugh. He was starting to think that Roman was protesting a little too much. "Cocky motherfucker." He crooked his finger up, brushing it over the smooth bundle he found. That earned him a small grunt. He did it again and Roman's back arched, his hips pushing his ass back towards him. Randy kept stroking that spot, watching as Roman fucked himself on his fingers. Once Roman started speeding up, his breaths coming fast, he took his fingers away. "Slow down, rookie."

Randy moved his knees to the outside of Roman's thick thighs, grasped his cock and pushed himself inside. He went slowly, every muscle in his body strung tight as more and more of his cock was gripped in the in the snug heat of Roman's ass. He was tight as fuck. Roman clearly didn't bottom often. But he liked it, if the deep groan he let out was any indication.

"_Fuck_." Randy cursed on a long exhale as he finally bottomed out deep inside Roman. He held there still for a moment, just letting his cock throb. When he pulled back, Roman moaned, long and loud. It made Randy grin. He cupped Roman's ass, squeezing tight as stroked in and out of him. And Roman, wasn't a passive lover. He worked his hips, pushing back against him so that his thick ass bumped against Randy's pelvis with each thrust.

Randy grunted. After the attitude he'd caught from Roman earlier he was surprised he was taking it like this, so eagerly, working his ass on Randy's cock. Both of them moved, the strength and force of their big bodies making the bed rock back and forth beneath them. Deciding to sacrifice feeling that ass in his hands, Randy stroked his palms up the hard muscles of Roman's back, leaning down as he went until he was laying on top of his back. Roman's face was turned to the side, which allowed Randy to give him a kiss, if you could call it that. He bit at the full bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as he fucked Roman, the heat of their groans warming their lips. He felt Roman's arm moving. He was trying to slide it beneath him, so he could grab his cock, Randy knew. He grabbed his fist.

"Don't. I want to watch you come after I'm done."

"Then hurry up, old man."

Randy snapped back at him, but this time there wasn't any real heat to it. With the way Roman was taking his cock, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of affection for him. "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up?" Randy slid his arms under Romans, grabbing his shoulders in an overhand grip. He used it to hold himself steady as he fucked him harder. Their sweat-slick bodies rubbed together as they moved, Roman's ass squeezing his cock tighter and tighter. Randy again felt his climax building. He felt it in his spine, in his balls, in his head, and in his cock. The more it built, the deeper and faster he fucked into Roman until his heart was racing and his breath was coming in sharp pants and finally he cursed as his release exploded out of him. Randy slammed his hips hard against Roman's ass, holding steady as his cock throbbed and pulsed with his climax.

Randy lay there on top of Roman for a moment to catch his breath. But he didn't stay too long. He didn't want to hear any more old man comments out of him. Holding on to the condom, he pulled out and turned Roman to his back. His impressive erection was still there, his cock a thick, hard rod stretching up his belly. He gestured at it with a careless wave. "Go ahead."

Roman grit his teeth, his top lip curled in a sneer. But he reached down and grabbed his cock in one hand. Randy watched as he pumped his fist up and down his cock. Feeling generous, he reached for the lube and poured some over him. Roman didn't thank him. But he did moan, his head pressing back into the pillows. Randy slipped a finger into his ass. Again he found that sensitive spot, pressing and brushing over it as Roman got himself off. Roman spread his legs, bracing his feet on the bed, curling his hips up again and again as he fucked himself onto Randy's fingers. His hand moved wet and slick on his cock, until with his own string of curses, Roman was coming. Randy watched as his cum shot from his cock to splash all over his stomach and chest. Reaching forward, he gripped Roman's cock and squeezed, forcing one last spurt and another curse from him.

Roman lay there, his chest pumping up and down with his heavy breaths.

"I see you still need to work on your cardio."

Roman didn't say anything just took a deep breath.

"Nothing to say, rookie? Did I finally shut you up?"

Roman took another deep breath, getting himself under control. His deep voice rumbled out with the last question Randy expected to hear.

"So who's getting the pin in our six-man match tomorrow night?"

Randy grinned. He knew what Roman meant. "I think I might be coerced into letting your team win."

* * *

><p>Roman unlocked his hotel room door. He flipped the light on so he could see what he was doing as he undressed. The person in one of the two double beds groaned and rolled over. A voice, raspy with sleep, sounded from somewhere in the twisted mess of covers.<p>

"Did you get what you wanted?"

Roman grinned. "Yep."

"Good now turn off the light so I can go back to sleep."

Ignoring Dean, Roman took his time getting undressed. He turned off the light and slid under the covers. He smiled again as he thought about what had just gone down with Orton. Dean and Seth weren't the only ones who knew how to be devious. He'd worked Randy to get what he wanted, which was a nice long fuck. It'd had been good, better even than he expected. And he definitely planned to go back for more. Believe that.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That was actually fun to write. I seem to enjoy antagonizing Randy. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

Thanks!

lcp314


End file.
